A Shattered Soul
by extell
Summary: Who's soul is shattered. Liley. very angsty.


**This is my first attempt at fanfic. Hope you like.**

A Shattered Soul

It was August in Malibu; the late afternoon sun was starting to set into the ocean. A lone figure was walking on the beach. She was wearing a pair of old cargo shorts and a white hoodie, which was pulled over her head. She was walking in the sand barefoot while carrying her sandals in her right hand. The beach was not crowded surprisingly, which suited her just fine. There was no spring in her walk, just a slow methodical shuffle. Her appearance matched her walk. The hoodie she wore was ruffled and dirty. Her shorts had several holes in them. An old stain of ketchup ran down the left rear pocket, quite evident on the khaki shorts. Sprigs of messy blonde hair escaped around the edges of the hoodie covering her head. She stopped and watched the ocean. The sun would be setting soon, another beautiful sunset in the Malibu paradise. She saw no beauty in it. It was just another day, another day of existing. A soft sigh escaped from her dried lips as she slowly exhaled. Her mother had made her take this walk. "You need to get out of the house," she said. Some fresh air will do you good. Yea right, her mother didn't understand. Nothing will do any good. She had been gone for about an hour, that should satisfy her mother she had been gone long enough. She turned around to head back home. A gasp escaped her mouth when she realized where she was. She was standing in front of a beach house she knew quite well. She knew this house almost as well as her own. She practically grew up here with all the time she spent here. She noticed the sold sign had finally been removed from the side of the driveway. She could see there were some people inside the house. She then saw a girl, about her age in the backyard. The girl's back was facing her, she seemed to be staring at the house. The girl was wearing white shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. She had long chestnut hair to the small of her back, with long slender legs.

"Am I hallucinating?" she mumbled to herself. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, but something caused her to slowly walk up to the other girl. She felt she was in a haze as she closed the other girl was oblivious to her approach. She stopped five feet away and hugged herself closely with her arms. "M-M-Miley?" she stuttered. The brown hair girl jumped, and turned around quickly. "You scared me half to death." There was another girl in front of her, she kind of looked like a beach bum, judging by her appearance. The blonde girl spoke up, "sorry I thought you were someone else." "Nope, sorry I don't know you." "We just moved here, isn't this place just beautiful?" Responded the brown haired girl. "Yea, beautiful," the blonde mumbled.

"My name is Jamie, nice to meet you." Jamie proceeded to stick her arm out to shake the blonde's hand in greeting. The blonde girl stared at Jamie's arm for a second. She reluctantly pulled her right arm away from herself and weakly shook the other girl's hand. "Lilly" is all she said, and quickly let go and moved her arm back against her side. "Isn't this house so cool, I can't believe I'm living in Malibu on the beach." "My dad said he got a great deal on this house." "Something about the previous owner's took a big loss on the sale." "They had to get away, or something like that."

Lilly just nodded up and down without speaking. Jamie kept excitedly talking on. "And then we moved in, and guess what?" "This house used to be Hannah Montana's" "Can you believe it?" "My bedroom was Hannah's, I almost feinted." A slow quiver started to go though Lilly's body, she could feel her lips start to tremble. Jamie kept on talking, not noticing Lilly's distress. "I loved Hannah's music, it's such a shame don't you think?" Tears started to swell in Lilly's eyes by now.

Jamie continued. "You know, Hannah drowned right on this beach somewhere, isn't it so sad" By now tears were streaming down Lilly's face and the quiver on her lips was quite pronounced. That day came rushing back to Lilly. A day she relieved every night in her nightmares.

**Flashback**

_ It was a nice sunny June day in Malibu. Lilly was sitting on a surfboard bobbing on some gentle waves. Right next to here was her best friend in the entire world, Miley Stewart. Lilly had fallen in love with Miley years ago when they first met. She didn't have the courage to tell her friend her real feelings, so she settled being friends with her. The risk of loosing Miley if she told her the truth was too great. So Lilly suffered instead. Maybe one day she would find the courage to tell Miley her true feelings, but that was not today. "Lilly, how long to we have to stay out here?" Miley whined. "Now Miley, you lost the bet fair and square." " Either you had to try surfboarding or skateboarding, you picked surfing, remember?"_

"_Oh please don't remind me," Miley grumbled. "Either I can crack my head open from falling off a dumb skateboard, or play in the water a bit." "So you picked playing in the water I see," Lilly snickered. "Duh, ya think," Miley responded in her southern drawl. "Now Miles, you have to try once at least, pretty please." Lilley said, giving her friend her sad puppy dog eye's look.  
_

"_Oh ok, just once Lilly, but I swear if I drown I'll come back and haunt you the rest of you life. "Now Miles, you're with me, nothing can go wrong," Lilly quipped. "Ya, ya, sure Lilly, but nobody's perfect." Miley exclaimed, making fun of her own song. Lilly just shook her head, "you're such a dork Stewart."_ "_Not any more than you, Truscott." "Oh, here comes a small wave Miley, get ready." "Just remember what we practiced on the beach, ok?" Lilly glanced at Miley for a second then focused her attention on the oncoming wave. "Sure thing Lils," Miley said. She hoped this would be over soon so she could go lay on the beach and work on her tan. "Ok Miles, on three, one, two, three, now." Miley unsteadily stood on the board as the wave came rolling inn. The wave pushed the board forward and Miley was actually surfing. Lilly was positioned behind her and couldn't believe Miley was able to stand up on the board. "Miles look at that, you're surfing," Lilly voiced loudly. "Oh sweet niblets, what the hell am I doing?" Miley said before losing her balance and falling off the board. Lilly saw Miley fall off and jumped into the water to make sure her friend was safe. Miley resurfaced next to Lilly and promptly spit a mouthful of seawater at her. "Are we done now Lilly, can we go in?" "Sure thing Miles, you did great."_

_ Lilly didn't see the large wave that was coming up behind them till the last second. Lilly yelled out in alarm, " MILEY, LOOK OUT!" That's when things became a little hazy in Lilly's memory. She remembered the wave hitting, being thrown up in the air, and Miley screaming. She heard Miley scream "LILLY," then a loud sound of board hitting Miley's head. Then Lilly remembered being thrust down under water and being disoriented._

_Lilly hit the surface of the water gasping for air. She started treading water and looked around for Miley. She didn't see her anywhere. "MILEY," she screamed. She saw Miley's board about ten feet away, and swam over to it. She saw that the surfboards leash wash empty and must have been ripped off Miley when the wave hit. Panic started to set in, "Oh my God, MILEY, MILEY!" Lilly screamed. Lilly could hear in the background a whistle being blown. Later she learned it was a lifeguard blowing the whistle. He'd seen the girls go under and immediately responded when only one girl resurfaced. Lilly dove underwater looking for Miley, but could not find here. "NO,NO,NO, this can't be happening," screamed inside Lilly's head. Desperation stated to fuel Lilly's resolve. She couldn't loose her. Lilly kept diving underwater searching for Miley, not giving up hope. She was at a point of near exhaustion when she saw a shadow on the bottom of the ocean. With what reserve Lilly had left, she grabbed the shadow and pulled it up to the surface. It was Miley. Lilly flipped Miley over so her head was above water. She reached around her friend's chest and started to pull her to shore. Miley was unconscious; Lilly could tell she wasn't breathing. Lilly swam as fast as she could pulling Miley, but she was nearing exhaustion. She thought she might go under herself. Then a lifeguard appeared behind her. "Let me have her, I'll take her the rest of the way to shore." Lilly responded weakly "ok." He asked, "can you make it to shore by yourself?" Lilly snapped, "yes, just take her as fast as you can." The lifeguard and Miley pulled ahead in the water with Lilly trailing about twenty feet behind. It seemed like it took an eternity to reach the shore. Another lifeguard was at the shoreline waiting, and carried Miley up onto the beach. Lilly soon splashed up onto the shore, and rushed over to where Miley was. The two lifeguards started working on Miley as Lilly arrived. _

"_She's not breathing"_

"_I don't feel a pulse, start CPR."_

"_EMS was called earlier, they should be here any minute."_

_Lilly stood frozen as one lifeguard started breathing for Miley and the other started compressions on her chest. " This can't be real", "this can't be happening," she said in her head._

_Lilly could hear a siren in the background._

_A small crowd started to form around the scene to watch the spectacle. Lilly heard the siren steadily getting louder then stop. The sound of a large truck stopping suddenly followed._

_In a couple of minutes two paramedics showed up to the scene._

The female paramedic asked the lifeguards "what's the sit?"

_One of the lifeguards quickly responded, "teenage girl, drowning, been down for 5-10 minutes at least" "Not breathing, no pulse."_

_The paramedics started to get equipment out of their bags. The female paramedic attached some wires with patches on them to Miley's chest, and turned on a defibrillator to check Miley's heart rhythm. "Damm, V-fib, lets shock her, charging to two-hundred."_

_Lilly started to hear a high pitch squeal as the defibrillator charged._

**_Start new cut scene:_**

_Lilly started feeling funny, like she was floating. It felt like she was in a dream. All of the sudden Miley started coughing, and a large amount of water came out of her lungs. She sat up on here elbows and looked around. "What's going on here?" The paramedics moved back a little. One of them said, "my god, it's a miracle." " I've never seen anyone come back like that." Miley looked around the crowd and found Lilly. Miley's eyes bore right into Lilly's. " Lilly" she said. Lilly immediately rushed over to Miley and sank down to her knees in front of her. "Oh Miley, I thought I'd lost you." "Lilly, you could never loose me, come here." Lilly was overcome emotion, she had to tell Miley how she really felt. "Oh Miley, I love you so much, I was so scared."_ "_I love you too Lils." Miley started to lean up further towards Lilly for a kiss. Lilly started to lean down towards Miley. Lilly's heart started to beat faster as she came closer to Miley's lips. Their lips were about to touch …_

**_End cut scene:_**

_A loud beep startled Lilly out of her haze._

"_Charged to two-hundred," the paramedic yelled. The paramedic placed the _defibrillator _paddles on Miley's chest. "All clear," she yelled. The other rescuers made sure they weren't touching Miley and responded "clear." Lilly heard a low "thud" as the paddles discharged a jolt of electricity though Miley. Miley's body involuntarily jerked as the electricity shot though her._ "_Ok, checking rhythm." "Damm, flat line, resume CPR." The rescuers continued to work on Miley. Lilly vaguely remembered them putting Miley on a transport board and putting her in the ambulance. Lilly was allowed to ride in the front seat of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The paramedics rushed Miley into the trauma bay, with Lilly following closely. A middle aged nurse suddenly appeared in front of Lilly and stopped her from going into the trauma bay. "I'm sorry honey, you can't go in there." "I have to, I can't leave her alone," Lilly cried._ "_You have to let the doctors work on her, but you can help her by answering some questions." "Ok," Lilly replied. The nurse took out a pen and a clipboard._

_Nurse: "What your name honey."_

_Lilly: "L,L, Lilly" "Lilly Truscott"_

_Nurse: "Ok Lilly, I'm going to ask you some questions, alright?"_

_Lilly: "oh, k,kay."_

_Nurse: "Who is she?"_

_Lilly: "My everything"_

_Nurse: "No honey, her name"_

_Lilly: "Oh sorry, Miley Stewart"_

_Nurse: "Age"_

_Lilly: "seventeen"_

_Nurse: "Do you have a number I can reach her family with?"_

_Lilly: " Ah, yes, her father, Robbie Ray." (Lilly gave her the number.)_

_Nurse: "Thank you Lilly, now I want you to sit in the waiting room." "I'll come get you when we find something out." "I'm going to call her father."_

_The nurse led Lilly to the waiting area and turned down a hallway to find a phone. Once the nurse was out of site, Lilly immediately went back to the trauma bay where Miley was. She was not going to leave Miley alone. Lilly opened the trauma bay door and silently entered the room. She moved off the side where she wasn't in the way or noticed. There were several Doctors and nurses working on Miley. It was a flurry of activity. Drugs were being given to Miley through an IV. They still were pounding on Miley's chest. A Complete sense of dread enveloped Lilly. This continued for Twenty minutes then the doctor in charge spoke up and addressed the rest of the team. "Ok, rhythm check." One of the nurses responded, "Still flat line Dr. Bowers." Dr. Bowers shook his head back and forth. "She's been down for about 30 minutes, and not responding." "Any other suggestions?" Several muffled "no's" came from the rest of the team. _

_"Anyone have any reservations to calling it?" There were no responses. "Ok lets call it." Dr. Bowers looked at his watch. "Time of death, one thirty-three." Equipment was turned off, and one the nurses covered Miley's exposed body with a white sheet. Dr. Bowers turned to leave and noticed Lilly standing in the corner. He walked over to her and saw tears streaming down her face._

"_Miss, are you her family?" "No, I'm her best friend."_ "_I'm sorry, we did everything to save her, but she was to far gone." "She died." Lilly looked at the stoic doctor's face._ "_I know, thank you for trying."_ "_Well let you have some privacy with her you so you can say good bye." After saying that, Dr. Bowers left the room leaving Lilly alone with Miley. Lilly slowly approached Miley's body. A sheet was draped across her, ending at her neck. Lilly hardly recognized her beautiful Miley. Her hair was still wet, with sand intertwined in her brown locks from the beach. Her eyes were wide open staring into nothingness. Her once beautiful tanned skin was a blue-gray color. "Oh Miley, what have I done?" Lilly's trembling hand touched Miley's check and caressed it. It was so cold. "Oh you're so cold, baby." Lilly moved her hand up to Miley's eyelids and closed them. She then leaned down and slowly kissed Miley's check. She wanted to kiss her on her lips, but a clear plastic breathing tube protruded from Miley's mouth. "I'm so sorry baby, I love you."_

**_End Flashback_**

The feeling of pressure on her shoulder brought Lilly out of her haze. Jamie was slightly shaking Lilly with her outstretched arm. "Hey Lilly, are you there, you kinda zoned out there?" Lilly slowly opened her tear streaked eye's and looked at Jamie. Jamie shook Lilly again "Hey, you don't look so good, are you alright?" "No, no I'm not alright," sobbed Lilly. "And I'll never will be." Lilly could only think of one thing, to escape this pain she was in. So she ran, she tried to run away from the pain till her chest felt like it was going to explode. Somehow Lilly wound up on her special place on the beach. A place she went to think. The spot was shielded by trees, not many people knew of its existence. Lilly collapsed on her knees, with her back arched staring into the sky.

She screamed up into the air.

"Why, why did you take her from me!"

"I'm all alone now."

"It's all my fault, I made you go stupid surfing."

"Miles, I miss you so much!"

"I can't make it with out you."

She pounded the sand with her fists till her hands started to bleed.

"I never got to tell her how much I loved her, dammit."

Lilly sat back onto her back legs with her shoulders rolled forward sobbing incoherently.

"Miley you'll never know how much I loved you."

"Miles, I guess you kept your promise, you haunt me with every breath I take."

Lilly's sobbing subsided to just a sniffling now. She watched the beautiful sunset over the Pacific Ocean.

Lilly was a shattered soul.

**Thus ends a shattered soul. So what do you think? Reviews are quite welcome.**


End file.
